Gundanium Pie
by Guardian Spirit
Summary: This is a little parody I did of Don McLean's song, "American Pie". Please R/R. Flames are fine and will be used to toast marshmellows with.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "American Pie". If you're looking for money, you've come to the wrong place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gundanium Pie

A long long time ago,

In a colony not so far away

The people were under an attack.

And I thought me and Heero too

Could show them just what to do

When OZ came knocking on their door.

But our advice, it didn't thrill 'em

They hooked up with OZ and tried to kill us.

We escaped from L4

We met up with Quatre once more.

We took our mobile suits to L3

Were the scientists told us their master scheme.

Trowa and Wufei joined the Gundam Team

That's when we joined this war.

My, my these five Gundam guys

Could go from zeros 

Back to heroes 

They'll win the war, guaranteed.

We'll take this ship

And fly up to the sky

The Earth and colonies we'll unify

The Earth and colonies we'll unify.

Did you know these five young teens

Haven't even reached their sweet sixteen

But they can pilot mobile suits with skill. 

And do you see Relena getting in the way

All she wants is for Heero to stay

Says he's gonna kill her someday.

Well, OZ's mobile suits were surpassed 

So Lady Une sent out a broadcast

Surrender you selves today

Or we'll blow these colonies away.

Well, Dr. J said they'd do that no time soon

And Heero marched to his own tune

We all escaped with minor wounds

And went our own ways

They started singing

My, my these five Gundam guys

Could go from zeros 

Back to heroes 

They'll win the war, guaranteed.

We'll take this ship

And fly up to the sky

The Earth and colonies we'll unify

The Earth and colonies we'll unify.

Well, we went back up into outer space 

Hoping the colonies would open up their warm embrace

But, that's not how it came to be. 

They opened fire and tried to take us down

Quatre went crazy and had a breakdown

And Trowa lost his memory.

Well, the war raged on without us there

But the Romafellars didn't really care

They were too busy with their dolls,

The world, they'd destroy it all. 

But Quatre soon regained his cool

And said to them, well we're no fools

You're mobile dolls, we'll ridicule

Oh yeah, we'll save the day. 

We started singing

My, my these five Gundam guys

Could go from zeros 

Back to heroes 

They'll win the war, guaranteed.

We'll take this ship

And fly up to the sky

The Earth and colonies we'll unify

The Earth and colonies we'll unify.

Soon the White Fang, led by Zechs

Started to cause a big mess

They wanted to blow the Earth away. 

So Noin gathered up everyone

Said we'll defeat these guys if we fight as one

And then they'll be true peace at last.

Well, Hilde got us some information

On the White Fang's huge space station

Relena became the queen

Before Treize soon intervened

So he gathered troops of a mass scale 

And said this time we cannot fail

Wufei complained about females 

Oh yeah, we'll win this war.

They were singing

My, my these five Gundam guys

Could go from zeros 

Back to heroes 

They'll win the war, guaranteed.

We'll take this ship

And fly up to the sky

The Earth and colonies we'll unify

The Earth and colonies we'll unify.

White Fang released it's mobile dolls

The battle became a free for all

Dorothy enjoyed every minute of it.

We all fought that impressive war

And it wasn't really long before

Heero shot his buster rifle and saved the day. 

And in the end some pilots died

Treize's mobile suit blew up

Peacemillion's circuits fried.

Not a word was spoken

The mobile dolls were broken. 

And the five young teens that won it all

They were heroes by nightfall

All the mobile suits were recalled

And shot into the sun. 

And I was singing 

My, my these five Gundam guys

Could go from zeros 

Back to heroes 

They'll win the war, guaranteed.

We'll take this ship

And fly up to the sky

The Earth and colonies we'll unify

The Earth and colonies we'll unify.


End file.
